lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Maelstrom
It's hard to explain to you what happened that day on January 30th at 12 P.M. All they told us was that the Nexus Force did not have sufficient funds to keep going. It was claimed that the Maelstrom was gone, or was it? Either way, the tower was shut down, and turned into what was pretty much a giant mall. The Nexus Force was disbanded. They claimed that days of peace and happiness would come, but no. One day, I was walking down the steps to my garden. My name was Tom, the Tom that had defeated Baron Typhonus. Either way, as I walked down the steps, I saw something strange. My plants glowed an eerie purple. Anyways, I didn't like it at all. The Maelstrom Returning I immediately knew what it was. The Maelstrom had returned. I grabbed a sword that was hanging at my belt, and slashed at the plants with it until they were all dead. Then I ran to the rocket, jumped into the seat, and headed off for Nexus Tower. It all seemed calm as I walked into the tower. I ran over to a microphone that I guess was being used to advertise products. "The Maelstrom has returned," I shouted. That got them moving. The guards got pretty angry at me, but when they heard the message the second time, they ran over to the radio to contact the Nexus Force leaders. About 3 hours later they 4 leaders arrived. They glowed purple The Leaders The people gasped. Men grabbed weapons, weapon and children fled the area, "Get the antidote!" I shouted to a guard. He saluted me and ran down to the Paradox research section. A minute later he came running back holding a needle. We stunned the infected leaders, and the guard gave them each a shot, after which they would be okay. "They'll need an hour or so to recover," the guard said, "Stay here." So I stood there, waiting, watching, watching, waiting, until finally they awoke. "What happened?" asked Vanda. "You were infected by the Maelstrom," I replied. "But, but, the Maelstrom is gone, you killed Baron Typhonus." "Well, It's back." The other 3 leaders who had been listening to the conversation were now looking out the window and shouting- "The Maelstrom is back! They are coming!" I ran to the window, and indeed, ships were flying towards the landing pad, purple ships. I grabbed the intercom and shouted- "The Maelstrom are attacking, Women and Children evacuate to the lower levels, Men, regroup at the landing pads." "Come on!" Hael Storm said as he jumped out the window. "Sometimes I wish I could do that..." Duke Exter said. The rest of us ran down the stairs to the landing pads. The first ship had landed. Stromlings were pouring out of it, I pulled out my power-jouster. A dozen other minifigures did the same. The Battle of Nexus Tower The Stormlings charged at us, I charged madly right back. I don't know how many Stromlings I smashed there, I ran through a number somewhere between 20 and 30. Then the spiders started coming. I aimed my powerjouster at the spiders and head, and released. The weapon flew towards the monster, smashing it before coming back to my hand. Perfect. It seemed as if we were winning, we were winning! But then I looked up and saw a terrifying sight. The dragon butterscortch, followed by thousands of others. "Uh-oh," Dr. Overbuild said. "It doesn't look good," I breathed. Then I ran to the intercom and shouted- "Dragons coming in, everyone evac to Nimbus Station, we've got a problem!" Then the leaders and I charged towards the rockets. I jumped into mine, and we flew off. The dragons moved in to block the way. I jammed my finger on the missile button, and a missile flew towards the dragon, leaving a trail of smoke behind. The dragon was hit, and 3 others came to help it, leaving a gap in the line. We charged through the gap, accelerating to top speed. The stars flew by us, and then it was gone. We were in space. I looked back to see how many rockets had made it out of the tower. None. I knew what the Maelstrom could do, they had probably infected the tower, turned all the minifigures into stromlings, and I knew what happened to those who fought back. They left none alive. Nimbus Station We landed to see that Nimbus Station was still fine. Minifigures were running around, some joining factions, others buying gear. We landed and ran down the stairs. Duke Exter grabbed a microphone from an announcer who was leading some type of add campaign. He shouted at the top of his lungs- "The Maelstrom is back, the tower is taken!" At this people jumped, they looked up at us, and then in the direction of the tower. "What are we going to do?" I asked Vanda. "I don't know, we would need more imagination then all the minifigures have combined to save the tower." Then I knew how to do it. "Vanda, listen," I whispered, "Do you know where the ancient source of imagination is?" "Yes," she replied, "why?" "Because it has the imagination necessary to save the tower!" Duke Exter came rushing down from the stand. I told him my plan. "Tom, I like the idea, but our rockets don't have enough fuel to get there." "Then how did you get there the first time?" "We had a bigger rocket." "And where is that rocket?" "The tower." "Oh, so is it possible to build one?" "Umm... uhh... I-" Dr. Overbuild cut him short, "Yes, it is possible." "Is it hard?" I asked him. "Yes, it is hard." "Can we do it?" "Yes, we can do it."